Dangerous Discovery/Transcript
(Jesse and Lukas are walking through a forest. They move along a tree, looking at a sea of zombies. Jesse springs into action, leaping at the zombies and slicing through three. Lukas slices another three, and they cut the last two together.) Axel: Hey, guys! Check this out! (Grabs a zombie and puts his hands around its neck) 3... 2... 1... POP! (The zombie disappears in smoke) Jesse: Awesome, Axel! Petra: Jesse, behind you! (Runs behind Jesse and stabs her golden sword through a creeper's head) Olivia: You guys are working way too hard! (Elbows a lever, which causes arrows to fly out of dispensers, killing the ocean of monsters) Lukas: That was epic, Olivia! Olivia: Thanks. Jesse: Order of the Stone, let's get some glory! Everyone: (while running into a temple) For glory! (They run inside the temple and find three lava channels with levers. Jesse walks over to one and flips the lever. Lava flows into the floor gutter.) Lukas: Pretty cool. Jesse: Yeah. I'm guessing we need to fill all these up. (Jesse walks over to another and turns it on. Lava flows into the gutter - but the first one turns off. Lukas immediately turns it back on. Petra flips another lever, and that floor gutter fills as well. The floor opens up into a dark, creepy-looking passageway with stairs. The New Order creep down the stairs, wary and alert.) Petra: This kinda reminds me of when we first found the Order's temple. (chuckles) We were such a scared bunch of noobs back then. Jesse: Yeah. That feels like, I dunno, a million years ago. (They come across five chests. Each person opens one, and Jesse rummages around. She pulls out a purple stone. Lukas finds an orange one, Petra a blue stone, Olivia a red one, and Axel a green one.) Jesse: What are these? Petra: Ivor was the one who told us about this temple; maybe he'll know more about them. Lukas: Good point, Petra. Jesse: Yeah. Let's head home. (A massive group of zombies emerges from the walls. Everyone in the group draws a weapon - Jesse and Lukas enchanted diamond swords, Petra an enchanted golden sword, Olivia an enchanted bow, and Axel some TNT.) Jesse: Looks like some monsters have a death wish. Axel: I think now's a good time for a secret handshake, don't you? Olivia: Yeah, so let's use the Redstone Rap. Obviously. Petra: Uh, I think you mean the Warrior Whip. Obviously. Axel: It was my idea, let's use the Griefer Grab! Jesse: Lukas, get ready for the Builder Bump! Lukas: On it! (Pulls out an anvil and hands it to Jesse, then launches her off of his hands. Jesse tosses the anvil onto a group of five zombies, crushing them.) Jesse: We need to get out of here, now! (The group scramble up the stairs and out of the temple, and they only slow down once they see the city gates.) Lukas: (tired) Never.... Again.... Petra:: C'mon, Lukas, how are you tired? Lukas: I'm... A builder.... Not... An athlete! Petra: Okay, then. (They enter the gates to a crowd of cheering people. Axel throws his hands in the air.) Axel: New Order of the Stone is back in town! Whoo! (The crowd cheers as the New Order walk to their temple, then go inside.) Lukas: Good to be back. Olivia: Yep. Petra: Amen, brother. (Ivor opens a door and walks toward them.) Ivor: Great to see you're back. Jesse: Yep. We explored that temple you told us about. Ivor: (suddenly perks up) You did?! Lukas: Yeah. Ivor: Did you find stones? Jesse: Actually, yes we did. (She and the rest of the New Order hold up their colored stones) Ivor: So the legends are true.... Petra: What legends? Ivor: The legends of an ancient crew of heroes... So old that they existed even before the Old Builders! Lukas: (whistles) That's pretty old. Ivor: Exactly! (The stones suddenly begin to glow and vibrate. Beams come from the stones and go into the hearts of each member.) Olivia: What's happening?! Ivor: You five have been chosen. Lukas: For what, exactly? Ivor: The safety of the very world itself. You five have been chosen to replace the ancient heroes of so long ago. Jesse: Okay, then... Lukas: I guess we're superheroes now. Petra: Awesome! Category:Transcripts